Question: $xyz - 9y - 6z + 9 = y - 3z - 3$ Solve for $x$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $xyz - 9y - 6z + {9} = y - 3z - {3}$ $xyz - 9y - 6z = y - 3z - {12}$ Combine $z$ terms on the right. $xyz - 9y - {6z} = y - {3z} - 12$ $xyz - 9y = y + {3z} - 12$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $xyz - {9y} = {y} + 3z - 12$ $xyz = {10y} + 3z - 12$ Isolate $x$ $x{yz} = 10y + 3z - 12$ $x = \dfrac{ 10y + 3z - 12 }{ {yz} }$